


如果419对象是你的老板 6

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *总裁赫 vs 实习生海
Kudos: 3





	如果419对象是你的老板 6

1

好在第二天是周末，不然要李东海拖着像是被车碾过酸痛到不行腰去上班，他一定会先在起床以后狠狠咬李赫宰一口才行。

躺在床上盯着房间里走来走去的始作俑者，有些不满那人为什么一晚上过去还这么神清气爽，只有他躺在床上连手指头也不想动。

越想越气的人眼神从盯着那人的动作变为了瞪，李赫宰终于受不住李东海的目光停下动作坐到李东海身边低头亲了亲那人因为生气有些撅起来的小嘴，“怎么了小宝贝，一大早就这样盯着我看个不停。”

双手用力把李赫宰推开了一点，李东海歪着头不去看他，嘴里还辩驳道：“少自恋了，才没有看你。”

李大总裁也知道自己的小男友因为没法下床在跟他生气，想了想还是低下头用自己毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭李东海的脖子，怎么看都有点撒娇的意味，“小宝贝，小宝贝你看看我，别生气了嘛。”

总裁突然撒娇还是很有用的，李东海本来也不是太生气，只是身上不太舒服想闹脾气而已。

伸手在李大总裁的脑袋上揉了一下才把那人的脑袋从自己的怀里扒拉出来，开口说道：“没生气，你快起来，你现在哪还有一点总裁的样子。”

“干嘛呀，在家里是你男朋友，不是总裁，那干嘛还要有总裁的样子。”

李东海被自己的男朋友逗笑了，心里暖暖的很幸福，伸手搂住李赫宰的脖子凑上前轻轻吻了一下那人的唇，眼里全是喜欢，看得李赫宰心动不已。

2

两个人在公司里也没有太大的交集，主要还是李东海不想让别人知道他一个小实习生在跟总裁谈恋爱，知道的话以后转正的时候免不了闲话。

所以在一起后的一个多月两人在公司里也就没有怎么见面，大部分都是下了班以后回家里才能见到面，李大总裁总是会在加班回家以后抱着李东海不撒手，说是累了一整天要充充电。

到了年底整个公司的人都忙的不可开交，李赫宰更是忙的像个陀螺一样一刻也不停。

冬天的温度总是降的猝不及防，前一天还觉得不太冷，第二天就下起了大雪。

李东海的身体不算太好，尽管每周都有坚持去健身，但是气温骤降还是让李东海不小心生病了，早上还只是一点小感冒的，在办公室坐了一早上反倒有些发烧了起来。

曺圭贤坐在旁边看着精神不太好的人开口问道：“东海？东海你没事吧？要不要去跟经理请个假回家休息？”

“我…我没事。我刚吃了药，应该一会就会好了。”

虽说曺圭贤平常毒舌的很，但是还是很关心这个跟自己差不了几岁的人，伸手摸了摸李东海的额头，再摸摸自己的，起身什么话也没说就走去经理办公室帮李东海请假了。

回来以后把李东海手上还在看的文件拿过来放到一旁，把大衣递给李东海开口说道：“你发烧了知不知道？我刚已经跟经理请过假了，我现在带你去看医生。”

抬头看了曺圭贤一眼，本来还想拒绝说自己没事的，结果站起来整个人都有着站不稳，才没有继续嘴硬，跟着曺圭贤去医院看了医生拿了药才回家。

“谢谢你圭贤，我没事了，我一会吃个药去睡一会就好了，你快回去上班吧。”

“别因为我被人说你偷懒不想干活。”

看着这人还有力气开玩笑，曺圭贤才稍微放心一点，走之前还叮嘱了那人几句才回公司。

3

李东海吃了药以后就躺在床上休息。生病了以前也是自己挨过了，不然就是在大学的时候室友会稍微照顾他一下，他独立惯了，一直觉得一个人也可以。

但是跟李赫宰在一起以后就变得有些不同了，生病了格外想自己的男朋友，但是又知道那人因为年末的各种事情忙得不行，不敢给他打电话，就只是撒娇着给那人发了一条消息。

“赫…哥哥，我生病了好难受啊。”

发了消息以后李东海也没有再管了，把手机丢在一旁，刚刚吃下的药药劲上来了，闭着眼睛不一会儿就睡着了。

而在办公室里忙着处理各种文件的李赫宰还没有发现自己的小宝贝给他发的消息，不然要是看到了，他肯定得第一时间打电话过去哄哄自己的小男朋友。

等李东海睡醒已经是傍晚的事情了，迷迷糊糊地拿起手机也只看到圭贤发过来的让自己记得吃点东西再吃药的消息，他没有看到那人的一点消息。

都说生病的人比较脆弱，李东海本来觉得自己就是小感冒而已，现在那人不管他倒觉得委屈了。

可他知道李赫宰在忙，可能没有看见，想发脾气也不能，心里委屈又无力。

从床上起来想做点什么吃的，但是打开冰箱看到里面什么菜也没有的时候才意识到自己前几天都住在李赫宰家里，自己家里倒是什么也没有准备。

又想到李赫宰了，李东海心里觉得闷闷的，有一股气怎么也发不出来。

没有什么胃口，李东海在手机上随意点了一份清淡的粥，坐在沙发上抬头看着家里的天花板，心里好想李赫宰。

说来也是巧，曺圭贤加班把李东海今天的工作做完了拿去给经理，结果经理说这个项目是李总亲自盯的，要拿上去给李总看才行，所以曺圭贤就屁颠屁颠地跑到李大总裁办公室把文件递给他。

李赫宰终于从一堆的文件里抽出身来，看着曺圭贤递过来的文件，看了一会才发现这是之前李东海在做的项目，有些疑惑地抬头问道：“这个项目之前不是李东海做的吗？怎么今天是你送来的。”

曺圭贤也没想到李赫宰会记得这是李东海的工作，怕李大总裁误会李东海偷懒赶忙开口解释道：“李总，这个是东海的项目，但是他今天生病了，经理就让他提前回去休息，所以这个项目今天是我在跟。”

李赫宰一下就抓到了这句话的重点，有些着急地说：“你说东海生病了？”

曺圭贤是没想到这个反应的，但是面对总裁他这个小员工也还是紧张的，脑袋不容他想太多，就只能问啥答啥：“对…对啊，他今天发烧了。”

李赫宰着急的拿出手机想给李东海打电话，突然想到眼前还有一个人，赶忙镇定下来让曺圭贤先出去，才打开手机要打电话。

但刚打开手机就发现李东海好几个小时前就给他发了消息，点开看了以后心疼地不行，又想着自己一直都没有回他怕他乱想，赶忙打了电话过去。

那边响了好一会才接起来的，声音透过电话传过来懒懒的，听着还有些不舒服的样子。

“小宝贝，小宝贝你在哪儿？”

“对不起，才看到你给我发的消息，很难受吗？我来找你好不好？”

李东海心情不太好，本来不想告诉李赫宰自己在哪的，但那人要是开车回家发现自己不在他家肯定又会急匆匆地过来，他那样开车更让人担心，所以还是开口跟李赫宰说在自己家里，就不说话了。

李赫宰知道那人不高兴了，赶紧抓了车钥匙就冲出去了，在保证自己安全的情况下以最快速度到李东海家。那人开门的时候脸色还不太好，惹得李赫宰心疼得不行。

进门把冰凉的外套脱了下来后便拉着李东海的手把人抱紧怀里，低头亲了亲李东海的额头，想着曺圭贤说那人今天发烧了，又低头额头抵着额头感受着那人的温度。

好在吃了药睡了一觉以后已经退烧了，只是感冒还没有好，整个人还不太舒服。

“对不起，让你一个人。”

李东海其实不是个爱哭的人，但刚刚李赫宰在电话那头跟他道歉的时候他就很想哭，现在被那人抱在怀里听他说话，眼泪忍不住就滑落下来。

哭得委屈巴巴地，嘴里还是跟李赫宰说着：“没有，我知道你忙。”

一见李东海哭了，李赫宰更慌了，低头亲了亲那人哭的湿漉漉的眼睛，嘴里不停跟李东海道歉。

“对不起，我应该更关心你一点的。”

“小宝贝别哭了，哥哥错了，你这样我好心疼。”

“还是不舒服吗？让我看看好不好？”

怀里的人终于停下不哭了，觉得自己只是生病却格外粘人的样子有些丢人，赶紧从李赫宰的怀里推出来，把脸上的泪水擦了一下，低着头说道：“你怎么看呀，你又不是医生。”

“那我看看我男朋友嘛，还很难受吗？”

“没有，好多了。”

“对不起。”低头亲了一下李东海的鼻尖，李赫宰心里愧疚死了，他应该陪在李东海身边的，“下次生病了就给我打电话，不然我没看到你可不得难受。”

“那我…我也不能让你不工作啊，你可是总裁呢，你不工作养不活你下面的员工了。”

伸手把李东海脸上的泪痕擦干净，轻轻捏了一下那人的鼻尖说道：“哪能就陪你一会就养不起我的员工了，那我这总裁也太没用了吧。”

“但我不陪我的小宝贝，小宝贝可不是要心里难受了。”

李东海被戳中心事但是还要嘴硬，“我没有…”

抱紧李东海，李赫宰也没有非要问出什么，他知道李东海不高兴了，但又太乖了不敢打扰他工作，这样的宝贝让他心疼，只想把他放心上好好爱他。

“海海，我爱你。”

没头没脑的告白倒是让李东海红了耳朵，缩在李赫宰怀里抱紧那人的腰，点了点头表示自己知道。

还是外卖的敲门声打断了两人，李赫宰把李东海拉到沙发上坐好才自己开门去拿外卖。

洗了个勺子过来，盯着李东海问道：“现在让我照顾你好不好？让我弥补一下今天没有好好陪你的时间好吗？”

李东海咬着自己的下唇看着李赫宰，下一秒便笑的灿烂，一点也没有刚刚找不到那人的委屈。

“好。”

TBC


End file.
